wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperators
The Imperators are a Codex-compliant Space Marine Chapter in the 41st Millennium. They were created during the Third Founding when the Space Marine Legions were broken down into smaller formations, known as Chapters. The newly incepted Imperators Chapter was created from the Ultramarines Legion. The Chapters of this Founding were created in order to replenish the power and might of the Imperium during uncertain times. The Imperators are masters at assault warfare, specializing in breaking down enemy positions via force and wit. They are loyal to the Imperium, but are often dismissive of outside interference in Chapter's affairs, at the dismay of Inquisitors and Imperial allies alike. The Imperators possess no world, but sail the void as a fleet from one battle to another, one crusade to the next. The Imperators believe that victory comes recognition and that the heretics will come to fear the Imperators as the Emperor's Angels of Death. Chapter History Chapter Home World The Imperators have no official homeworld, it can be argued that the Imperators originated on the planet Macragge. As most of the original members came from the Ultramarine Legion before changing their gene-seed to that of the Imperators in generations pass. Currently the Imperators are a fleet-based chapter, yet most of their ships and flagship remain within Segmentum Ultima and rarely in Segmentum Obscurus. Chapter Recruitment Recruits of the chapter come from the surrounding worlds and sectors around the chapter's primary operation theater. They tend to pick from Feudal and Feral Worlds for their Aspirants and rarely from civilized planets. Tithes of Aspirants sent to the chapter are screened for psykers, and criminals are usually killed on the spot as the Imperators believe it is an insult to petition a criminal in the ranks of the Chapter. Adolescent Aspirates who wish to join the Imperators are generally expected to overcome one of two different types of trials if they hope to be chosen to become Neophytes First, the Imperators will expect their Aspirants to pass what is known as the Trial of Faith which consist of being investigated and cleanse of all flaws that could lead one future Adeptus Astartes to Chaos and thus become a lost record among millions. It would test their willpower and faith within the Emperor and the Imperium, being induced a type of topic that plays tricks and made up situations in the hallucinations that provide a clear answer on what the Aspirants would do in an impossible situation. Next, and perhaps the less employed by the Chapter is to test the Aspirants will to survive in dangerous environments. They would equip the Aspirants with some weapons and abandon them for a solar week on a Death World, where everything has evolved to kill. Those who survive are chosen to be Neophytes. Notable Campaigns * Unknown Date.M32 - The Imperators respond to a Chaos Incursion and manage to repel it at the cost of Its Imperator Rex, Gladius Voss. The Imperators set out on a personal vendette treading close to the Eye of Terror until they tracked down the Khornate warband and exterminated it over the course of a solar week. * Unknown Date.M39 - 'Another campaign was issued at some point to secure a sub-sector that was plagued by Orks and Drukhari. The Imperators send forth a whole company to seduce the Orks but the Drukhari escape the Imperators with thousands of slaves into the webway. * '''Ultima Founding (999.M41) '- The Imperators welcomed the Primaris Marines into its ranks, which have sustained heavy losses following the Battle of Cadia and numerous other conflicts in the Segmentum Ultima that have drained the Chapter of its once powerful warriors. The Primaris Marines are put to use in several of these conflicts. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Imperators is one of considerable purity. As the Imperators gene-seed is mirrored off the Ultramarines, it is pure and possess little to no genetic mutations that warrant outside interference. However, the truth is much darker. The gene-seed is screened constantly for mutations and sometimes have caused various outbreaks in new tithes that it brought to question the purity of the Chapter, such doubts are put to rest when the corrupted neophytes are executed or disappear from Chapter records. One of the primary results of the gene-seed will see an Imperator marine, the statue of discipline and combat expertise behave in a manner that a Berserker of Khorne would behavor; craving battle and the death of the enemy over anything else. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle Headquarters The headquarters of the Chapter is the Battle Barge and Flagship, The Citadel. This Battle Barge is the largest and most powerful vessel in the Imperator fleet. The leaders of the Chapter gather upon the Battle Barge to discuss the next campaign or crusade equally, while the Imperator has the final say in all chapter matters. Companies The Imperators is split into 10 Companies of 100 Space Marines each, plus a Space Marine Captain, Apothecary, Company Standard and Chaplain. Each Company(or Cohort) maintains its own individual heraldry and title within the Chapter, but operate within the Codex Astartes rules that determine the organization of a Space Marine Chapter. Not afraid to reveal the true magnitude of the fighting Imperators, they often do not hide their numbers from outside influences like the Inquisition or other chapters. The 1st Cohort consists of Veteran Squads, Terminator Squads ''and a ''Venerable Dreadnought. ''The Imperators follow the standard doctrines, but often place their strongest and most combat experienced into the company and grant them the honorary title of Praetorian. The Company itself it referred as the Praetorians. The Cohort is lead by Captain ''Cladius The 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th Companies follow the same template, as Battle Cohorts that represent the bulk of the fighting forces compromise of Tactical Squads, Assault Squads and Devastator Squads. The Battle Cohorts possess their own heraldry and identity. The 2nd Cohort is often referred to as the Murmillo, being one of the most valorous of the Imperators and often the most reckless. They consist of Assault Marines and Scouts and specialize in hit-and-run tactics on the enemy. Unofficially they do not follow the Codex to heart. Specialist Ranks *'''Imperator Rex - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Praetorians' - Includes the 1st Cohort and the Honor Guard of the Chapter Master *'Murmillo' - Identification for assault marines within the Chapter. *'Centurion' - Sergeant equivalent within the Chapter. Combat Doctrine * Testudo '- In the face of overwhelming firepower that hinders advance and often proves to be daunting. The Imperators would resort to the Testudo, a defensive formation that anything from a squad or cohort can use by achieving the best defensibly position and then reinforcing it with cover or automatic defenses and simply survive however long it takes until reinforcements arrive or the enemy comes for close-quarters. The Imperators fight as an organized force, well-tempered to be unstoppable given the right conditions. They maintain various tactics, formations and battle-plans that could help turn the tide if executed properly and at the right moment. Chapter Beliefs The Imperators believe they represent the superb ferocity and loyal to the Emperor's dream and thus have fought in a manner prescribed in that manner. The Imperators see the Codex as an extension of Guilliman's interpretation of the God Emperor's intentions for the galaxy, to dominate it and make it safe for Mankind to settle and reign. They believe that in the flames of battle and tragedy, determination and loyality prevails in the darkest hours. In the darkest days of the galaxy, the Imperators strive to be the best that the Imperium has to offer against the enemies of the Emperor. Deathwatch Service The Imperators do pay tithe to the Inquisition and send certain members into the Deathwatch. But beyond that, the Imperators tend to stay far from the Inquisitional grip. Notable Chapter Heroes *'Gladius Voss - Gladius Voss was the first Imperator Rex (Chapter Master) of the newly created Imperators Chapter. He was formerly of the Ultramarine Legion until the Second Founding. He served as one of the hundreds that made up the Imperators and was instrumental of installing the fervor discipline and tactical expertise in the Chapter, the Codex was held in high regard but often Gladius would introduce new diversions from the Codex that would say otherwise. Ultimately held as the greatest hero that the Chapter had, he would parish in battle against a Chaos Champion at some point in the 32nd Millennium. *'Tychus Invictus' - Current Imperator Rex of the Imperators Chapter, Tycus Invictus was born a native of Tarsis Ultra and was offered as a tithe to the Imperators during one of their ventures across the Segmentum. He was indoctrinated into the Chapter and eventually rose to become a Centurion(Sergeant). Tychus served for a full century until he rose up the ranks once more following a few campaigns that were equally daring and costly. He was named Imperator Rex, the official leader of the Chapter after the ill-fated end of the previous, Imperator Rex Thane at the hands of an Ork Warboss. Chapter Relics *''Blade of Gladius'' - The Blade of Gladius is the most revered and sacred relic of the Imperators, an artefact from the first Imperator rex whom wielded it in battle against the mutant, the heretic, the alien across the galaxy in the years following the Horus Heresy. He would meet his end against a Chaos Champion of Khorne, the Blade has sense been passed down the line of Chapter Masters whom took up the title of Imperator against the enemies of the Imperium. Chapter Fleet *''The Citadel'' (Battle Barge) - This Battle barge serves as both flagship and headquarters of the Imperators. It's main features include the armory of pass Imperators, a vault holding ancient relics and other items of value. The Citadel is the most powerful vessel in the Imperators fleet, often accompanied by escorts or varying designs. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Imperators Feel free to add your own About the Imperators Gallery Imperators_Officer Mk III.png|Imperators Officer wearing relic Mk III 'Crusade' pattern power armour. Imperators_Tact Sgt.png|An Imperators Centurion (Sergeant) - a recently inducted Primaris Space Marine. Category:Imperium Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:3rd Founding